meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 024a
6:15:27 PM Light: Where is Wynn looking for Tarak? 6:15:41 PM Wynn: Wynn will check his room first, banging on the door. 6:16:00 PM Light: Muffled swearing; then he opens the door. 6:16:25 PM Wynn: Wynn is white-faced and red-eyed, on the verge of tears. 6:16:29 PM Wynn: Something's wrong. 6:17:09 PM Light: Tarak eyes her. He's shirtless and shoeless again, but is fortunately wearing pants. 6:17:12 PM Light: Tarak: What's wrong? 6:17:47 PM Wynn: I... I don't know, exactly... but... I think I lost my connection. 6:18:07 PM Light: Tarak blinks at her. "... what did you do?" 6:18:24 PM *** Light added Janis *** 6:18:30 PM Wynn: Wynn starts crying. "I don't know!" 6:19:42 PM Janis: Janis passes the hallway by Wynn's bedroom 6:19:45 PM Janis: ...Wynn? 6:20:11 PM Wynn: Wynn blushes deeply and tries to wipe her eyes. 6:20:51 PM Janis: ............you ok...? 6:21:00 PM Light: Tarak: ... the hell is going on? 6:21:08 PM Janis: Your sister's a jerk. 6:21:19 PM Light: Tarak: And? 6:22:01 PM Janis: You shouldn't listen to her Wynn. She's no right to say who should and shouldn't be a paladin. 6:22:26 PM Wynn: ......... (quietly) I *shouldn't* be. 6:22:49 PM Light: Tarak: Now just hold on a second. Allys is a good person. 6:23:16 PM Light: Tarak: And she has a lot more right than you did, kid. 6:23:52 PM Janis: You weren't there. 6:23:59 PM Janis: You don't know what happened. 6:24:06 PM Light: Tarak: And you weren't a paladin, so... 6:24:25 PM Wynn: Wynn tries and fails to stop herself from crying again. 6:24:25 PM Light: Tarak: I'd say that makes exactly four people on this barge qualified on the subject. 6:25:05 PM Light: Tarak: Now. Tell me what you did. 6:25:58 PM Wynn: We were surrounded by memories that weren't real. 6:26:11 PM Light: Tarak: Yeah? 6:26:16 PM Wynn: We had to jump off a bridge to continue, and he didn't want to. 6:27:02 PM Wynn: Janis jumped, and I followed. I had to choose between going the way I thought was right and staying back. Either I'd leave Janis alone or Nilani and Val. 6:27:09 PM Wynn: Nilani followed me, and Val didn't. 6:27:20 PM Wynn: ..........we left him. 6:27:40 PM Light: Tarak: ... you *left* him? 6:27:54 PM Wynn: I didn't want to! 6:28:02 PM Light: Tarak: ... maybe Allys is right. 6:28:07 PM Light: He steps into his room and slams the door. 6:28:14 PM Janis: That's not fair! 6:28:28 PM Wynn: Wynn stares at the door, white in the face. 6:29:18 PM Janis: Janis turns to Wynn "......it's not your fault..." 6:30:08 PM Wynn: Wynn slowly turns to look at Janis and gets wobbly knees, sinking to the floor and sitting against the wall. 6:30:42 PM Janis: Janis looks at the Mask 6:31:00 PM Janis: Janis then looks back to Wynn. Then back at the Mask. 6:31:18 PM Janis: Janis heads for the Upper Deck 6:31:29 PM Wynn: Wynn has her knees pulled up to her chin and is crying into her arms. 6:33:49 PM | Removed 6:33:58 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 6:33:54 PM *** Janis has left *** 6:34:11 PM Light: ((Oh, okay, we'll continue here with Wynn.)) 6:37:39 PM Light: Grayson steps out into the hallway and blinks at Wynn. "... hey. Are you all right? What happened?" 6:38:20 PM Wynn: Wynn tries to bury herself in her arms. 6:38:52 PM Light: He drops to one knee and pats her on the back, awkwardly. "Hey. It's okay, whatever it is, we'll figure it out, right?" 6:39:18 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. 6:39:46 PM Wynn: Wynn looks up, tear-soaked and almost whispers, "I Fell." 6:39:59 PM Light: Grayson: ... what? 6:40:54 PM Wynn: Go ahead. Scoff at me, slam a door in my face, walk off. I deserve it. 6:41:21 PM Light: Grayson: ... you... Fell? Like really fell? 6:41:54 PM Wynn: Do you think a Paladin would be sitting here crying? 6:42:11 PM Wynn: Wynn sniffles and tries to wipe some of the tears off. 6:42:21 PM Light: Grayson: Well, I cry sometimes. It's not a big deal. 6:42:27 PM Light: He shrugs. 6:42:48 PM Light: Grayson: People don't make fun because I can mostly kick their asses. 6:43:37 PM Wynn: I can't feel the Saint's power. It's like I'm... empty. 6:43:59 PM Light: Grayson: ... what are you going to do about it? 6:44:54 PM Wynn: Wynn sort of peers at him. 6:45:06 PM Wynn: There's nothing I *can* do about it. 6:45:17 PM Light: Grayson: That's not right, is it? 6:45:54 PM Wynn: Obviously the Saint has found me unworthy. 6:46:18 PM Wynn: Valerian was left behind, and I... I was unable to go back for him. 6:46:59 PM Light: Grayson: ... I never liked that guy anyway. 6:47:08 PM Light: He leans up against the wall and slides down it to sit next to Wynn. 6:47:13 PM Wynn: It doesn't matter. 6:47:30 PM Wynn: Four of us went in, four of us should have come back. 6:53:30 PM Light: Grayson: Well. It's probably too late now. 6:53:53 PM Wynn: Nation said he's fine. He's on his way out. 6:55:03 PM Light: Grayson: ... no harm done, then. Well, apart from... 6:55:30 PM Wynn: I just.... I don't know what else I could have done. 6:56:10 PM Light: Grayson: Me either. ... well. What are your options? 6:56:32 PM Wynn: Wynn snorts and sniffles. "Options?" 6:57:19 PM Light: Grayson: Isn't there some kind of... appeals process? 6:57:41 PM Light: Grayson: I mean, drinking yourself to death is an option but it's kind of a crappy one. 6:58:27 PM Wynn: Gods... I never thought I'd think alchohol could actually improve a situation. 6:59:34 PM Wynn: I don't know. I never learned about what would happen if I Fell. I always assumed I *wouldn't*. 7:00:05 PM Light: Grayson: ... huh. 7:00:17 PM Light: Grayson: ... are you sure you did? 7:10:54 PM | Edited 7:14:14 PM Light: Suddenly, Wynn *knows* it's not real. 7:11:15 PM Light: And therefore, she isn't at all surprised when....